


Job Title - DAD

by BlackHunter666



Category: Scarecrow Series - Matthew Reilly
Genre: Family, Gen, M/M, New Father, Unexpected Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aloysius still remembers his failure as a father and husband. Mel and their baby weren't the first women in his life, no a woman from his past has come back to him with a surprise. Now our favourite bounty hunter has to face a new and big challenge - raise his eight year old twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Title - DAD

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue to add to this story as ideas take me. The chapters ight not always be in perfect age order but I will try to keep them chronological and in a good order.

Relaxing at a little café in Washington after another successful job, Aloysius smiled softly at Rufus, idly toying with the Claddagh ring he wore on his left hand. So far it was nothing more than a symbol of a blossoming relationship but Aloysius hoped to one day to put that ring on a different finger and show the world that he was loved.

Sipping his coffee, Aloysius noticed a beautiful young woman entering the café, two lovely school children trailing along behind her. Leaning forward a little more, Aloysius was sure there was something about the brunette woman, something familiar from back when he was just a young man first learning about being a man.

Turning around, the woman looked right at Aloysius, her jaw dropping as she stared at him. There was no mistaking it now; Aloysius recognised her soft features, the tiny scar on her chin and her sea green eyes.  
'Don't give me that look, Rufus.' Aloysius grinned, getting up and waving the woman over to join them. 'Rebecca, it's so good to see you again.'  
'I don't believe it. You're still alive Aloysius.' she remarked, putting her coffee down on the next table and embracing him warmly. 'It's been far too long. How are you?'  
'I'm hanging in there Becka.' Aloysius shrugged, watching the kids for a moment. 'This is my best friend Rufus. Buddy, this is Rebecca Williams, we were an item in high school.'  
'A pleasure, Ma'am.' Rufus nodded, getting up and shaking her hand warmly.  
'Wow, they sure are big where you come from.' the young boy remarked, looking up at Rufus in awe.  
'Tobias, be nice.' Rebecca grinned, taking a seat and picking up her coffee.  
'Is this the man, mom?' the girl asked, still watching Aloysius closely.  
'Hush Shelly, we'll get to that.' Rebecca replied, getting the kids sitting down and quiet.

Watching the kids even as he chatted casually with Rebecca and Rufus, Aloysius just knew that his big surprises for the day were only just beginning. The similarities were too obvious for him to not notice so he couldn't figure out why Rebecca didn't just out and say something about them.  
'Becka, I have to know the truth. Back then, I could have made you a happy woman, I would have given you everything you wanted but instead you left my ring on the table and married that loser Chuck Turner. You knew he only wanted you because you were the most popular girl in school.' Aloysius sighed, looking into his mug like it held all the answers.  
'I needed someone that was going to be there for me, Aloysius. I know I promised I'd wait for you to come back from basic but I soon realised that I couldn't do that. Remember the night of our senior prom, you took me to that beautiful hotel and we made love.' Rebecca shrugged, smiling as her children gagged at the mention of the work love.  
'I remember, I also remember the promise we made the next day.' Aloysius nodded, looking up at Rufus and promising to explain later. 'As soon as I was settled, I would come back and make you my wife. I truly believed that you would wait for me, Becka.'  
'Aloysius, I had to think about the child I was suddenly responsible for. Your mother wouldn't tell me where you could be reached and I needed a father figure for the child I carried. Chuck wasn't you and he wasn't perfect but he tried to be a good man…until he realised the children were yours.' Rebecca sighed, shaking her head slowly. 'We said a lot of stupid things back then, Aloysius. For that, I'm sorry. We were both naïve and stupid back then, we said a lot of things we shouldn't have.'  
'Yeah, we did. I'd like to think we've both grow up a lot since high school. Ain't hard to tell that these two are mine, I'm guessing they started showing signs of ARD around six or seven.' Aloysius nodded, watching the kids as they looked at him in shock.  
'Tobias started showing signs at six, Shelly's started to show about two months later.' Rebecca admitted, smiling at her dear children proudly.  
'That fits with the standard line. Some families don't show it until later but that's right around the butter zone for Knight's.' Aloysius grinned, leaning back in his chair and draining his coffee.  
'I need your help Aloysius, I wouldn't normally ask but I don't have anywhere else to turn.' Rebecca continued, pulling a neatly folded letter from her handbag and passing it across.

Wary now, Aloysius reached out to take the letter, unfolding it carefully and reading it through twice. This certainly explained why she was looking for help, but Aloysius wasn't going to agree to anything without more proof of the situation. The back three pages gave some clues and evidence to the truth of her story but Aloysius had been burned in the past so he wasn't going to go rushing into anything just yet.  
'I know I broke your heart a long time ago Aloysius but I don't have anyone else to turn to anymore. My mother died three years ago and you know I never knew my father. I either had to find you or watch our children be taken by child services.' Rebecca confessed, reaching up to run one hand through her soft brunette curls.

Before Aloysius' eyes, the high quality wig slipped off into her hand, adding the final proof that Aloysius had been looking for. There could be no mistaking her situation now, only how long she had left before fate would tear another woman from his life. At least this time he would have a chance to say goodbye.  
'How long?' Rufus asked, startling Rebecca with the genuine concern in his voice.  
'Six months at best.' Rebecca uttered, resettling her wig and checking it was neat.  
'I'll fix it mom.' Shelly grinned, getting up and straightening the false locks neatly.  
'You are a good girl, Shelly.' Rebecca praised, finishing her coffee. 'It is not easy, Aloysius but we manage. Finances are tight, I cannot afford treatment anymore but I had to be sure that Tobias and Shelly were set up before I turned to the last place I have left to go. Chuck's mother offered to let me stay with her until the end.'  
'Oh Becka, I'm sorry. You deserve so much better than this.' Aloysius offered, folding up the letter again. 'I wish there was something more I could do.'  
'All I can ask is that you take care of our children. Give them the best lives you can, that's all I ask.' Rebecca smiled, looking at the twins sadly.  
'We don't have much; we keep all our things packed in the car just in case.' Tobias added, looking up at Aloysius shyly. 'Mom said we'd find a solution sooner or later.'

Thinking it over carefully, Aloysius knew he had to man up and try to be a responsible man for once in his life. He'd screwed up with Rebecca years ago and then he'd lost Mel and their baby. Now was his chance to prove that he could be a responsible and respectable father figure. But by agreeing to take on his kids and step up to the responsibilities, he would have to turn away from the hunting and focus completely on his kids.  
'Rufus, this is as much my choice as yours. If we do this, there can't be anymore hunting.' Aloysius sighed, turning to his partner for his thoughts.  
'You know my thoughts on the job; it's getting harder out there. We have enough to be comfortable for the rest of our lives and still have plenty for the kids.' Rufus nodded, turning to regard the kids.  
'Are you sure you can do this though? I won't make you uncomfortable.' Aloysius shrugged, leaning into Rufus' strength lightly. 'You are my first and my last, I want for no other with you at my side. If this choice makes you at all uncomfortable, speak now.'  
'It's not what we talked about for our retirement but its close enough. They are blood; I need no other reason to welcome them home.' Rufus grinned, slipping one arm around Aloysius' back and pulling him closer.

Smiling softly at the pair, Rebecca knew she had been right to find Aloysius and give the children to him. At least with him they would be safe and by the looks of things, the children would enjoy a stable two parent household. She didn't care if both parents were male, so long as they could provide for the children.  
'I'll take care of them Becka, don't worry about anything. Aloysius promised, turning his attention back to the kids. 'Its okay kids, I'll take care of you now.'

Weaving past the tables, the twins climbed straight into his lap, arms around his neck as he held them close. In that moment, all his past misdeeds ceased to matter, he was a father and he was going to do the best he could for his children.  
'I know they will be safe with you Aloysius. All the paperwork is in the car, it won't take long to make it all official.' Rebecca nodded, smiling softly at the happy family group.  
'I'll handle it Becka, you just worry about your health and leave the rest to me, okay.' Aloysius grinned, cradling the twins easily as he smiled at Rebecca. 'I can handle this; it's going to be okay Becka. Our kids will want for nothing.'  
'I believe you Aloysius; you always said you would give me everything I wanted for.' Rebecca nodded, getting to her feet. 'We might as well get this over with; I still have a long drive ahead.'

Getting to his feet, Aloysius couldn't wipe the smile off his face as the kids grabbed his hands and refused to let go. Stepping outside, the kids did eventually let go, heading over to a beaten old sedan to grab their bags as Aloysius unlocked the suburban and rearranged the stuff in the back to make space for the luggage.  
'You know Shane is going to give you all kinds of hell for this.' Rufus uttered, helping with the rearranging and making sure the weapons crate was secure.  
'Let's focus on settling into a family life before we think about telling anyone else.' Aloysius shrugged, looking at the ratty suitcases on the curb before picking them up and swinging them into the car smoothly. 'One step at a time.'

Hanging back as the kids said goodbye to their mother, Aloysius was already planning where they would settle down and start this new chapter of their lives. City life was okay but he was leaning more towards a small property they had just outside the city. At least out there the kids would have space to run around and could have a pet each to keep them company. Space would be good until everyone got used to this idea and had a chance to relax into the idea of family.

Trusting Rufus to get the kids into the car and buckled up safely, Aloysius took Rebecca by the hand and guided her away, still trying to work out if this was the right idea. He wanted to help her, he'd never stopped loving her but this wasn't quite what he'd been expecting if she ever came back into his life.  
'I want you to take this Becka, buy yourself something nice and try to be happy for the next few months. I won't force treatment on you if you don't want it anymore but at least take this and make the most of what time you have left.' Aloysius offered, holding out an envelope.  
'Keep it, the kids need your help more than I do now.' she sighed, resting one hand on the envelope lightly. 'Shower them with the love I missed out on.'  
'I can still do that without this small gift.' Aloysius grinned, pressing the envelope into her hand and curling her fingers around it. 'Take this as a sign of my promise to treat you like a queen, even if it's only for six months.'  
'Thank you.' Rebecca smiled, tucking the envelope in the purse and hugging him close. 'Don't let the kids worry; I don't want them to know how much I'll struggle now.'  
'I'll take care of them, Becka.' Aloysius promised, holding her close and trying not to think about how skinny she felt.  
'Oh, before I forget.' Rebecca uttered, drawing away and heading for her car.

She was soon back with a large envelope which she gave to Aloysius. Opening the flap, he looked at the legal documents for a moment and nodded, understanding what she was asking of him now. She didn't just want her kids taken care of; she was asking him to show her one final act of love, one final dedication to what they had shared.  
'I'll look after everything, Becka. I'll do right by you, like I should have done so many years ago.' Aloysius uttered, hugging her close again. 'I wish I'd been around for you more than I was, I will forever regret that I let you go so long ago.'  
'No regrets Aloysius, we were young and stupid back then. Make it right now, take care of our children and raise them to be good people.' Rebecca replied, resting her head on his shoulder lightly. 'I wish you every happiness Aloysius, with whatever you do with your life.'  
'Be safe Becka.' Aloysius whispered, releasing her slowly. 'I'll handle everything.'  
'I know you will Aloysius.' Rebecca grinned, walking away slowly and climbing into her car.

Settling behind the wheel, Aloysius handed Rufus the big envelope and started the engine, glancing in the mirror to check on the kids. They were quiet, hugging their stuffed toys as they watched their mother drive away.  
'You need anything from the apartment? I was thinking of heading out to the north property.' Aloysius uttered, pulling into the traffic and setting a course that could go either way.  
'Nah, I'll manage with what's out at the property.' Rufus grinned, turning to look at the kids. 'Might be nice to get them some things before we head home though. We aren't exactly set up for kids.'  
'Yeah, you're probably right. It's going to be a long day but a good one I think.' Aloysius nodded, glancing in the mirror. 'You kids up for a bit of shopping? New clothes, a few toys and whatever else we can find.'  
'Really dad?' Shelly asked, eyes lighting up happily.  
'Can we get ice cream?' Tobias added, squeezing his teddy tighter.  
'Sure, whatever you kids want.' Aloysius nodded, glancing at Rufus. 'Word of this never reaches Scarecrow. He'd never believe it.'  
'Agreed.' Rufus nodded, listening to the kids talking about toys they'd seen on TV and wanted for their own.

~>~>~>

It was almost dark by the time Aloysius pulled up to the small farmhouse, Rufus climbing out to start opening up the house as Aloysius cut the engine and climbed down to get the kids. Shelly was fast asleep with her new dolly in her arms and chocolate all around her mouth. Smiling softly, Aloysius gently undid her seatbelt and lifted her out, careful not to wake the precious little blessing that now called him dad.

Cradling her so protectively, he headed up onto the porch and slipped inside, scraping his back on the door but he was more worried about not banging her into anything. For now he gently set her on the couch and went back out to retrieve her brother. He was just starting to wake up when Aloysius opened the other door and released his belt, lifting the youngster into his arms.  
'Dad?' he uttered, rubbing tired eyes slowly.  
'We're home Toby.' Aloysius whispered, whisking him inside as Rufus started unloading the car.

Roughly sorting out the bags between Tobias and Shelly, Rufus thought about the kids and how much they looked like Aloysius. Both kids had the same black hair, Toby's was a little long and hung in his eyes and Shelly's draped half way down her back. Behind their tinted lenses, both kids had the same dark eyes, their danced with mischief and innocence to Aloysius' steely warriors gaze but in time Rufus hoped his eyes would soften again.

Grabbing most of the shopping, Rufus muscled the stuff inside and took it straight to the third spare bedroom, having decided that the smallest room wasn't going to be suitable for either child. For now it would be a storeroom for everything the kids had gotten but later it would be converted into a study space for the pair as they settled into a new life with their father.

Coming back out into the living room, Rufus sidled up beside Aloysius, watching the twins sleeping on the couch. They looked so innocent, curled up with their toys as they dreamed peacefully. It was hard to believe that they were responsible for these two little angels now.  
'We'd best get these two tucked up in their beds.' Rufus uttered, slipping one arm around Aloysius' back. 'You did well with these two, they're adorable.'  
'I know, I can't believe they're actually mine.' Aloysius nodded, snuggling in against Rufus' side contentedly. 'It's not exactly what we talked about but it's a pretty close second.'  
'Come on, we'd best get these angels tucked into bed before they wake up.' Rufus grinned, slipping away and gently scooping Tobias into his arms.  
'Yeah, the rest of it can wait until tomorrow.' Aloysius smiled, gathering Shelly to his chest and heading for the bedrooms they'd decided on for the children.

Tucking the pair into their beds, the proud parents stopped in the corridor and watched their twins sleeping peacefully, clutching their toys and hopefully looking forward to a long and happy life with their two fathers. Tomorrow the real work would begin as the bedrooms were remodelled to suit the kids, schooling would have to be organised and new lives set out before them. But for now, two exhausted children slept quietly and their exhausted fathers headed to bed.


End file.
